


Ducky's Nest

by Izzie090305



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nesting, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie090305/pseuds/Izzie090305
Summary: Sapnap and Karl have been losing there clothes recently, maybe the cause is a little Ducky called Alex.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 470





	Ducky's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> note: Past mentions of abusive relationship with Jschlatt and Quackity. Also while I do use there real names I am not actually shipping the real people instead the personas they show. This is my first fic in the fandom so please be nice to me. Anyways i hope you enjoy.

Sapnap (or otherwise known as Nick) knew that having 2 fiances and them all living in the same house would cause problems in items being lost or borrowed and at some points never even returned. 

But honestly it was getting out of hand. 

It all started with the shirts. 

Over time the pyromaniac noticed that some of his shirts would go missing for a few days before a week later being found returned and washed in his closet. 

This mostly became an issue when he had to go searching through his wardrobe looking for shirts on a time limit. 

Soon he started to notice other things. 

A couple of his hoodies, his spare bandanas, even the sheets of the bed. 

He was completely flabbergasted at who in the world could possibly be stealing all of his items. 

The sheets were the last straw. 

"Karl, have you seen where all of my stuff has been going?" Sapnap asked him. 

"Wait it wasn't you, I thought you have been pranking me the past few days by hiding my stuff then giving it back." Karl asked, confused in his voice. 

"Well if it wasn't me and it wasn't you then..."

"Quackity" They both say at the same time. 

Quackity or otherwise known by Alex, had been spending less time with them, having gone out at random intervals of time and come back really whenever he feels like it. 

All keys to suspicious behavior and where their missing stuff has probably been going. 

They checked all around the house for the little duck hybrid, searching for any sign of him and constantly coming up short.

"We're the fuck can he be?" Sapnap's said falling back onto the couch after seeing through the whole house, all of Quackity's favorite spots, and where he works including asking people around if they have seen him. 

"I mean there is one place that we haven't checked," Karl replied. 

"Where?"

"The attic"

"Karl you can't be serious." Sapnap's deadpan "The attic hasn't been used since you moved in a couple months ago. Who knows how dirty it is, I doubt Quackity would be there."

"It never hurts to try," Karl shrugs. 

Karl got up and went over to the trapdoor that led to the rarely used attic opening it with a lot more ease then Nick thought with how little it is used. Karl pulled down the ladder before climbing up, motioning Sapnap to follow him. 

Sapnap scrambled up the ladder arriving up top. Noticing how oddly clean the area was. Before Nick could get a word in Karl put his finger on his lips in a shushing motion before pointing to the corner. 

Sapnap followed Karl's direction turning his body to see what Karl wanted him to be quite about. 

There sleeping on the floor surrounded by a variety of clothes and cushions and even the recently stolen bed sheets, Alex was curled up, his light brown wings spread out unconsciously showing off his indigo feathers as he did his best to nestle into the fabric surrounding him. 

In all honesty, Sapnap thought it looked adorable.

Quackity's eye lips slowly fluttered open. He stretched his wings out before turning his head. When he realized that Karl and Sapnap were staring at him he immediately jumped into a sitting position freaking out. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken your stuff I'm sorry I'll return it in a second, por favor no me pegas lo siento, perdoname." Quackity started spewing out his whole body shaking in fear. (Please don't hit me, I'm sorry, forgive me) 

Noticing this Sapnap and Karl immediately jumped into action trying to calm the avian hybrid down. 

"Hey, παπάκι (duckling) it's okay, we're not mad, we won't hurt you don't worry." Sapnap said pulling Alex into his chest and petting his hair and Karl started to run his fingers through his feathers, the act that Quackity has mentioned is soothing to him. 

"Yeah Feathers, don't worry we're right here with you okay, we're not mad but we will like to talk about this when you're ready okay?" Karl asked softly, smiling at the small nod he got in reply. 

About 15 minutes later Alex was fully calmed down enough to not wince at every single move someone took in expectation of getting hit. 

"Hey, παπάκι what happened here, what is this?" Sapnap asked calmly, still softly petting his hair that was for once out of his beanie and fell past his shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how you guys would react so I tried to keep it hidden, I'm sorry." Quackity said choking on a sob. 

"No hey it's okay Alex" Karl soothed "we're not mad we are just confused at what this is and why you didn't want us to know."

Quackity rubbed his shoulder in a self-soothing motion before replying. "It's… a nest, it's a thing that almost all avian hybrids do, when we feel comfortable or need to feel comfortable it's sort of a safe space for us and calms us down, it's not necessarily were we sleep though some do, it's more of a thing to lay claim and feel comfortable."

Quackity breathed before continuing. "It's usually made with scents that make you feel comfortable or happy, and that is often done by making it out of clothes or items that the scent is marked with, or even just something sentimental with a lot of happy memories with it. Which is sort of why I have been stealing your stuff for a while..."

Karl and Nick thought it over for a second before Sapnap asked. 

"Why didn't you tell us παπάκι? We would have gladly giving you some of our clothing and maybe you could have made your nest in one of the spare rooms and not in the dusty attic"

"Schlatt didn't like it." Alex muttered into Nick's chest. 

"Hey Feathers," Karl said softly, holding onto Quackity's arm. "You don't have to tell us more but it would be easier for us to understand where you are coming from if you were to explain."

Alex took in a deep breath trying to calm down; he was still situated in Sapnap's lap, the heat radiating off the blaze hybrid calming, and was holding onto Karl's arms to ground himself. 

"When Schlatt learned about what I was doing he was okay with it at first. At the beginning of our relationship, but when he started drinking more heavily he would constantly tell me how my nest was a landfill and it was disgusting and would destroy it when I wasn't home and soon he didn't care whether or not I was home and would destroy my safe-space in front of me and," Quackity shuddered tears welling up in his eyes during his rant as his fiances held him closer. "And I didn't want you guys to be angry at me so I decided to not tell you and... I'm sorry, I should have told you and since I didn't you guys probably hate me and are going to kick me out and-"

Nick silenced him before he could continue by placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry I had to do that παπάκι," Sapnap's sighs, "but I couldn't handle you talking so badly about yourself in that way, it hurts me to see you so sad and to believe that you think we would ever hurt you." Sapnap's gaze was burning, it always almost is being a blaze hybrid and all, but this time it was with love and fierce protectiveness. 

"Alex we would never hurt you." Karl whispered softly to Quackity. "What Schlatt did was wrong and abusive, you cannot blame yourself for what he did and you can trust us that we will help you learn that. We love you Alex, we would have gladly helped you with your nest, especially since it's such an important thing to you."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." He said quietly

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we are sorry for not noticing something was going on and not showing you that you could trust us." Sapnap said in a soft voice. 

Eventually Quackity started to grow sleepy again. The panic attack having drained his energy in almost its entirety. 

Softly as though he was afraid he'll get hurt, he pushed Sapnap down to lie on his back. He cuddles up next to him, placing his head on his chest and holding onto him softly, his left hand wrapped around holding on to Sapnap's torso. 

Karl laid down next to his fiance's, spooning Quackity being mindful of his wings dislike them being tucked up against Alex's back. 

He wrapped his arm around Alex reaching over him and grabbing Nick's hand, pulling it so it was resting on Alex's hip. 

Soon they all slowly started to drift off to sleep,

"I love you guys" Quackity said, voice barely a whisper. 

"I love you to" Sapnap said, kissing Alex then Karl, Alex then proceeded to raise his head to give Karl his own kiss before resting his head back on the blaze hybrid's chest. 

"I love you to" Karl said as he drifted off to sleep,

Alex laid there for a bit, basking in the warmth surrounding him. It sometimes seemed surreal to him. 

How much they cared for him, loved him, wanted to marry him. 

But then again he feels the exact same thing.


End file.
